They Don't Love You Like I Love You
by Dark Uzumaki 93
Summary: Zelos made a fake betrayal to help Lloyd to use the eternal sword.But what happens when Zelos remembers Mithos trying to convince him to stay with him.And when Zelos' plan goes into action he leaves his lover to help his friend,because Mithos is the enemy


A.N:I think I'm nuts for doing this, I don't know what happened to my mind. But I could not just leave this story in my phone collecting cyber dust. Well the song Maps by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs kept popping up in my head for the last few weeks. So thus was born this fic that makes me think I must have brain damage. I'm not good at the love making parts yet so you can be disappointed all you want, and all I have to say if you are I am sorry. Well enjoy the short one shot.

* * *

"Ah...M-Mithos..it hurts."  
Zelos had his legs spread, with Mithos in between them they we're blanketed by a thin layer of sweat. Mithos was fucking Zelos in his older looking form, Zelos had supposedly betrayed Lloyd and his friends just to be with Mithos. To be with him all the time, to be in ecstasy whenever Mithos wanted to fuck said chosen of Tethe'alla, but most important to be loved by someone unexpected. As Mithos thrust into Zelos, picking up the pace just to hear sweet moans from him. Zelos remembered the night before his little fake betrayal, how Mithos had made him believe for a while that they, Lloyd and everyone, didn't love Zelos like he does.  
0-0-0-0-0-0  
Zelos moaned as Mithos finally hit his prostate."R-Right there!" Mithos stopped and looked at Zelos, waiting for Zelos to beg for him to continue. "You know what I want you to do."Zelos cursed as he started to realize that Mithos' sick twisted mind was at work again. Every time Zelos would feel a load of pleasure Mithos would stop and make him beg. "Oh Lord Mithos would you please continue fucking the crap out of me." Zelos said it as if they having a conversation. He didn't want to stop,he hated it whenever Mithos would stop. All he wanted to do was to stay on the high of the pleasures of the body.  
That caused Mithos to chuckle, but either way Mithos was going to continue,begging or no begging, what kind of person would stop near the end of such a thing. As soon as things started up again Zelos was moaning in sweet bliss as Mithos hit the spot over and over again. After they were done Zelos was in Mithos' arm,still in his older form, Zelos was just looking up at the ceiling, thinking of his friends. "Zelos why don't you just stay with me?" the sudden out burst from Mithos made Zelos look at him as if he were crazy."You have the title of chosen of Tethe'alla. I could pass on the title of chosen to your sister and you'd be free. I know no one has really loved you, not your mother, father or your sister."  
Zelos tried moving away and off of Mithos, but Mithos kept him in place making him listen to what he had to say. "I even know for a fact that Lloyd and the others don't care for you." Mithos seemed to have struck a nerve, Zelos got mad. "How do you know they don't care about me?" Zelos didn't yell at Mithos, he knew not keeping his cool wouldn't help. Zelos knew that some people only tried to be around him because of his title as chosen, but he never once thought that Lloyd and everyone didn't care about him. Mithos took hold of Zelos' chin and looked him right in the eyes.  
"When I was with your little group, I would hear them all talking about how the hate you. They would complain about you for hours." It hurt Zelos so much to hear every word that came out of Mithos' mouth. It could have been posible that they talked bad about him because of his women chasing and of even more things about him. "Zelos, they don't love you like I love you."  
0-0-0-0-0-0  
Zelos laid next to a sleeping Mithos, whom had turned back to his child like form after they were done. He looked over at the half-elf, angle,whatever he was. Zelos kissed Mithos on his right cheek got up and got dressed, remembering his little plan to help Lloyd use the eternal sword. He didn't really betray Lloyd, just an unexpected way of helping. But he really did once believe Mithos' words and he did fall in love with him. He left his ex-lovers room in search for something important for his friend. With Mithos' words running through his head. "They don't love you like I love you."


End file.
